Perry Mason
Perry Mason was a long-running TV series that aired on CBS from 1957 to 1966. Based on the equally long established series of detective novels by Erle Stanley Gardner, the series starred Raymond Burr as the titular defense attorney, whose courtroom theatrics and careful sleuthing resolved many murder cases. A major boast, often mocked in parodies or guest spots on comedy shows, was that Perry never lost a case (and apart from three known exceptions or so, he never did, and even those were usually either reversed or the client turned out to be an imposter). As with the books, all episode titles began "The Case of the..." and usually involved alliteration ("The Case of the Caretaker's Cat," "Shoplifter's Shoe," etc.) Although there were other adaptations (in radio, film, and even a 1973 series with a different cast), it was Raymond Burr's portrayal of Perry Mason that became iconic (and moved Burr from character actor status to a major celebrity). A 1985 reunion movie, Perry Mason Returns, aired to high ratings, followed by a semi-regular movie series (similar to Columbo) on NBC for a total of twenty-five installments between 1986 and 1993. Even after Burr's death in 1993, the series continued (retitled A Perry Mason Mystery) with four more movies (with the same supporting cast and a guest lawyer asked by a pre-occupied, off-screen Perry to fill-in) through 1995. References *In the January 21, 1966 broadcast of The Jimmy Dean Show, Rowlf the Dog is seen in jail in a prison dream. He laments, "Perry Mason finally lost a case and it had to be mine." *In the fourth season Muppet Babies episode "Weirdo for the Prosecution," when Baby Gonzo is on trial, help arrives in the form of Baby Piggy as famous attorney "Piggy Mason" (who enters to a variation of the TV theme song). She is referred to as the greatest lawyer in the world, and she says she's never lost a case. Connections *Jason Bernard played Sergeant Koslow in "Case of the Murdered Madam" (1987) *Raymond Burr played Perry Mason *Julius Carry played Temple Brown in "Case of the All-Star Assassin" (1989) *Dick Clark played Leif Early in "The Case of the Final Fade-Out" (1966) *James Coburn played Donald Fletcher in "Case of the Envious Editor" and General Addison Brand in "The Angry Astronaut." *Harold Gould played Lawrence West in "Case of the Latent Lover" (1964) *Cloris Leachman played Gloria Shine in "Case of the Crafty Kidnapper" (1966) *Robert Mandan played Dr. Michaels in "Case of the Lost Love" (1987) *Leonard Nimoy played Pete Chennery in "Case of the Shoplifter's Shoe" (1963) *Richard Portnow played Harry Long in "Case of the Murdered Madam" (1987) *William Schallert played Donald Graves in "Case of The Sulky Girl," Dr. Bradbury in "The Misguided Missile," and Len Dykes in "The Melancholy Marksman" *Hal Smith played a supper club owner in "Case of the Treacherous Toupee" (1960) and a police moulage expert in "Case of the Shapely Shadow" (1962) *Olan Soule played the court clerk in four episodes (1958-1964), a bank teller in "Case of the Rolling Bones," and a water company official in "Case of the Shapely Shadow" *John Stephenson played Ed Davenport in "Case of the Runaway Corpse," Grant Reynolds in "The Borrowed Brunette," and Frank Avery in "The Gallant Grafter" *William Woodson played a medical examiner or other doctor in five episodes (1962-1965) and a news commentator in "The Case of the Two-Faced Turn-a-bout" (1963) Trivia *From 1961 to the series' end in 1966, Perry Mason was filmed at the Charlie Chaplin Studios; in 1999, The Jim Henson Company bought and relocated its headquarters to those studios. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TV References Category:Mystery Category:Law